


Working Up

by life_is_prickly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, Cheating, Consent, Double Penetration, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_prickly/pseuds/life_is_prickly
Summary: You find yourself working for the Padalecki family in an attempt to put yourself through school. You were told it would be dirty work, but you had no idea just how dirty it would be.





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chaptered work which will begin harmless and eventually become smutty as I work on it.  
> Someone mentioned that I should do a Reader insert version of one of my previous works: Tricky Business. (Thank you onyx_saphire!)  
> I really liked the idea but wanted to give it a bit of a backstory. I hope you enjoy.

“Wait, what?” You stood in your boss’ office with your mouth hanging open, jaw practically on the ground. You furrowed your brow as you tried to understand everything that was happening.  
“You’re firing me?!” you exclaimed, practically in tears.  
Your boss stood from where he sat and walked around his desk. He looked almost as sad as you did as he gently placed a calming hand on your shoulder.  
“It’s not that you’re fired. I don’t think we could ever fire someone as talented and hard working as you. It’s just that we don’t have the budget to support all the employees we have so we’re forced to make some very difficult decisions.” He lowered his head a bit to look you in the eye. “I fought to keep you and a few others, but Alice was very strict and, like I said, we just don’t have the money.”  
Alice was the other manager of the store you worked at, the one who managed the finances. She didn’t even have the decency to deliver the news herself. Instead she had the other manager, Todd, tell you that your student-loan owing ass was out of a job.  
“But… this is the only job I have. I’m not even out of school yet, I’m completely on my own. Please, is there anything you can do? I’ll even work for less than minimum. Just until I find something else?” Your voice broke as you spoke.  
“I’m sorry, [Your name], but now that you’re over 18, we can’t legally pay you less than minimum wage.” Todd said, removing his hand from your shoulder and folding his hands in his lap.  
You were slowly making your way through school, trying to learn as much as you could to give yourself the best chance you could in life. You were all alone, your parents had unfortunately passed away a few years back in a tragic car accident. No grand parents left either and never had any siblings. You had gotten used to the idea of being alone. Heck, you were even getting good at being alone. You got yourself a job, started school, and were lucky enough to have a family friend who gave you a deal on rent.  
But this, getting ‘laid off’, was never in your plan. What were you going to do now? Your mind was racing. You had already started to budget your week out. Thinking about the meals you could skip to save an extra few bucks here and there. You looked at your boss with sadness in your eyes but still managed to pull off a small smile.  
“That’s alright. Thank you for trying. I’ll see you Thursday for my last shift.” You opened the office door and let yourself out. Once out of the building you couldn’t hold it together anymore as you began sobbing. You put your face in your hands as you stood there, trembling uncontrollably.  
“Fuck.” You said as you sniffled and wiped your face with your sleeve. Looking at the snail trail of snot you left on your shirt, you sighed. “Gah. I’m fucking disgusting” you said to yourself as you giggled slightly before becoming sad again.  
“Excuse me?” you heard a voice coming from behind you.  
You turned slightly and saw a very tall, handsome, man looking down at you. You quickly wiped your face, trying to hide how gross you must have looked.  
“Do you work here?” the man asked, gesturing to the logo on your sweater. You looked up, realizing that you had barely made it out the front doors of the store before having your breakdown.  
You straightened yourself out and chuckled as you wiped another tear from your face.  
“Well, not really. Not anymore. Is there something I can help you with?” you said in the best customer service voice you could muster.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.” The man said, now realizing that you had been crying. “Here.” He handed you a folded tissue from his pocket.  
“Thank you.” You sheepishly accepted the tissue knowing it was a better alternative to your sleeves.  
“I was just going to ask where I can get a cart. Are they in the store or have I missed them?” The man asked.  
“Heh- they are a bit tricky to find.” You smiled as you lead the man to the carts which were stupidly hidden behind a corner of the building. “I don’t know why we keep them here. I suggested moving them years ago but they never did.”  
The man chuckled as he pulled a cart from the line of them and thanked you as he began pushing the cart towards the front doors of the store. You watched him walk away for a moment before continuing on your walk to the bus stop. You barely made it a few steps before the man tapped you on the shoulder. You turned and looked up at him.  
“You said you don’t work here anymore, right?” He asked.  
“Yeah, budget cuts and such. Stuff happens.”  
“Well, I don’t know whose decision it was to let you go but I’d say it was a stupid one. If you’re looking for a job, I’m looking to hire someone to help out around the house. I have a few kids and my wife and I are very busy. It’d be some dirty work but if you’re up for it, give me a call and you can stop by for an interview.” He said as he handed you a card with his number on it but nothing else.  
You looked at him, your jaw practically on the ground for the second time today. You didn’t know what to say. This random guy, who looked vaguely familiar, had just offered you an interview a mere moments after you got laid off. You picked your jaw up off the ground and stammered “I- I- I don’t know what to say. Thank you? I’ll definitely do that.”  
The man smiled and turned to walk away from you.  
“I’m [Your name], by the way!” the words escaping your mouth much louder than you intended. The man turned.  
“You know, for when I call. So you know who it is.” You blushed.  
“I’m Jared. It’s a pleasure to meet you, [Your name].” Jared said before continuing into the store.  
You waited until he was well out of ear’s reach before losing your shit. You squealed as you hopped around, thrusting your fists in the air as if you had just won the lottery. You ran to the bus stop just as the bus pulled in and hopped on. The trip home was a long one but it gave you time to think about everything that had just happened. You smiled at yourself as you looked at your reflection in the bus window.  
Finally getting home, you let yourself in the front door and rushed back to your room, greeting your aunt’s cat on the way. You had been living with your aunt since your parents passed away. She wasn’t family by blood but she had been friends with your parents since before you were born so she was family nonetheless.  
Flopping down on your bed, you pulled out the card Jared had given you and flicked it between your fingers, seriously considering calling him now. Would it be too soon? It’s probably too late in the day. You thought to yourself, glancing at the clock beside your bed and noticing it was already 9 o’clock pm. You decided to wait until the next day to call. In the meantime, you were furiously putting together a resume while trying to figure out what to wear to an interview. It had been so long since your last interview you had forgotten what was acceptable and actually wondered if the range of acceptable attire had changed. After some time perfecting your resume as well as working on some school work, you put your laptop away and got ready for bed.  
The next morning came way too quickly. Your alarm had you up at 7 am and you were not happy about it at all. You turned over and blindly smacked at your clock to turn off the alarm. Loudly sighing, you grunted as you eventually got yourself up and out of bed. Stumbling to the washroom, you looked in the mirror and let out a huff as you began getting ready for your day. The events of the day before still fresh in your mind, you still couldn’t believe everything that happened.  
You grabbed your backpack and headed out for your long day of classes. You had two lectures, a lab, and a tutorial to get through, all back to back, and of course it seemed like each class was at a different end of campus so that meant a lot of walking. Through the day, you couldn’t stop thinking about finally being able to call Jared to set up that interview. You needed money and you were willing to do just about anything to get it. The end of the day couldn’t come soon enough and you were so relieved when you were finally able to go home and take a shower.  
Once home, you immediately hopped in the shower to get the stench of school off yourself. You let the hot water run over your body, allowing the warmth to radiate through you and relax your muscles. All cleaned up, you dried yourself off and put on your pjs. It had been a long day and you were ready for some comfort.  
You sat on your bed, picking up the card from your nightstand, you dialed the number. As it rang, you became more and more nervous.  
“Oh no, this is a bad idea. I should hang up. Why am I wearing pjs? I should have put on make up.” The thoughts raced through your head as if he would be able to see you through the phone call. You went to hang up but before you could, a woman’s voice answered.  
“Hello?” the woman said.  
“Um, Hi there. My name is [Your name]. I… um… I was speaking to Jared the other day and he mentioned he was looking to hire someone. I’m not sure if I have the right number.” You checked the number you dialed and compared it to the one on the card. It was definitely the number you were given. And he did mention that he had a wife so maybe this was her?  
“Oh, yes, of course. Jared did mention that someone might be calling. I’m Genevieve, his wife. It’s a pleasure to talk to you.”  
“It’s a pleasure to talk to you as well!”  
“So, I’m not sure if Jared mentioned anything to you but we are basically looking for some general assistance. We both lead very busy lives and it can get hectic around here, especially with kids. The job would basically entail some general house keeping, running some errands, baby sitting, and the like. We’d provide you with your own room for days when you may have to stay over and you can borrow a car for running errands. Does that sound like something you’d be interested in?”  
Holy shit you thought. That’s a lot of stuff. You’re still a student, how are you going to find the time for that?  
“Well, It’s not a question exactly, it’s more of a concern. That sounds amazing, it’s just that I’m still taking classes and I’m not sure if I’d be able to do all of that as well as I should on top of classes.”  
“Not a problem” Gen said. “Jared didn’t know if that would be an issue but figured you were probably a student. We completely understand if you can’t be around all the time. We simply ask that you’re around as much as you can be. You can even work on school work here while baby sitting if you need to.”  
HOLY SHIT… AGAIN.  
How on earth is this actually happening? This is some movie type shit where the main character goes through a tough time, only to have it all work out in the end. Maybe I'm the main character of my own movie you thought to yourself. Your silence must have been longer than you thought because Genevieve continued talking.  
"Anyway, give it some thought. Do you have time in the next few days to maybe come by and we can talk about this in person?"  
"Of course, yes! I'm free tomorrow after 2pm if that works for you. Or Saturday at anytime."  
"Tomorrow is great. I'll text you the time and address. See you then." Gen hung up before you had a chance to respond.  
HOLY SHIT FUCK. You laid back on your bed, sprawling and somehow out of breath from a phone call. Moments later, your phone buzzed. It was a text from an unfamiliar number. The text read: 

Thanks for calling.  
We can't wait to properly meet you tomorrow at 3pm.  
Our address is 2498 Meadow Lane.  
\- Gen 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" you squealed to yourself. This is actually happening. You suddenly sat up. "I never picked out an outfit. Damn it!" You went to your closet, trying to find something that said 'I'm a professional but I'm not overly serious. Just the right amount of serious'. You tried on pretty much everything in your closet and even rummaged through your aunt's closet as well. You finally settled on a black pair of dress pants, a burgundy button up, and a pair of black booties.


	2. You're hired!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn, these people have a nice house.

The next day was Thursday. You didn't have classes but you did have to go to work for your last day. You begrudgingly got ready and headed to work for the opening shift. You didn't want to be there. You were angry and bitter even though you knew it wasn't your boss's fault, you needed someone to blame. Finally, 1:30pm rolled around and your time with that company was over for good. You said goodbye to your ex-coworkers and as you were leaving, you flashed a quick middle finger at the store before running off to catch the bus. You got home and quickly changed into the outfit you had decided on the night before. You also printed out your resume and grabbed a notebook and pen to take notes while there. Then you headed out again and hopped on the bus towards the address Gen had given you. The bus dropped you off close to the house but you still had to walk a little bit before getting to the house. I should have worn comfier shoes you grumbled to yourself, regretting your decision to try to look fancy. When you came across the house, you were taken back for a moment. It was freaking huge. You had never been to this part of town and you knew there were bougie houses in the area but you didn't know they were this bougie. Damn. The garage was bigger than the condo your aunt had. The entire house and property looked to be about as big as the store you used to work at. Despite its size, it still had a tiny wooden mailbox at the end of the driveway with metallic numbers screwed into the side. "2498". You triple checked that you were at the right address then continued up the walk towards the front door. Once you reached the door you went to knock but hesitated. Holding your curled fist up for a moment, taking a breath, then finally rapping at the door to announce your presence. It didn't take long for someone to answer the door. It was Jared. He smiled when he opened the door and saw you standing there.  
"[Your name]!" He exclaimed. "I'm so glad you made it. Please come in! Leave your shoes on".   
You awkwardly stepped into the house and gaped at the beautiful home.  
"Did you have any trouble finding the place?" Jared asked.   
"No, no trouble at all. It's kinda hard to miss." You almost gasped at your own words, wishing you could put them back in your mouth. "I- I mean it's just so beautiful. You have a gorgeous home." You caught yourself but still shook your head in embarrassment. Jared chuckled as he lead you further into the home. As you entered the kitchen, you saw a woman sitting at the breakfast bar. She was gorgeous and somehow you already knew who she was.   
"I believe you two have spoken. This is my lovely wife, Gen."   
You stepped forward to shake Gen's hand and nodded to say hello.   
"I'm glad to finally meet you in person. Welcome to our home." Gen smiled as she spoke.   
"It's beautiful, thank you for allowing me to come meet you" your voice was almost shaking as you tried to stay humble yet confident.   
"How about we show you the rest of the house, then we can talk more about the details of the position if you're interested?" Gen suggested.   
"Absolutely, sounds great." You said, following the couple as they showed you around the house.   
You came across a large play room for children, toys scattered everywhere. The one part of the house that didn't look like it belonged in a real estate brochure. You smiled at the site, it reminded you of your childhood, just on a much larger scale. From another part of the room, you heard children playing. Gen lead you into the room where she introduced you to their two sons. They seemed to immediately warm up to your presence as they offered you some toys to play with. You accepted and let your inner child run free as you interacted with the two boys. Your time was interrupted by the sound of crying over a baby monitor. Jared left the room and returned shortly with the cutest child you had ever seen. He introduced her to you and you couldn't help but smile at beautiful baby girl. After completing the rest of the house tour, the couple lead you back down to the living room and invited you to sit.   
"So..." Jared started. "What do you think?"   
"I think you have an amazing family. I also think that I'm incredibly lucky to have bumped into you." You chuckled lightly. The couple smiled in response.   
"After seeing how you interacted with our kids today, we'd like to offer you the position if you are interested. Our boys really seemed to enjoy spending time with you and you were so good with them. We know that you have a busy schedule with school but we are willing to work with you to come to an agreeable schedule. We can even try it out for a bit and if it's too much then we understand." Gen explained.  
"I don't know what to say." The number of times you'd been shocked within the past few days had to be record breaking.   
"Jared has already spoken to your previous employer so we are well aware of your work ethic and we are also aware of your current situation."   
"You did? When?"   
"The day I asked you for help, you said you no longer worked there. So I took the opportunity to speak to your manager and he gave me an in-person reference when I told him you had applied for a position with me. He told me quite a bit".   
"Oh, wow..." You were at a loss for words still. "Well, I'd love to work for you both!"   
"Excellent!" Gen said as she smiled. You spent the next hour working out all the details with Jared and Gen. As you left, you were still riding the high of finding a job with such amazing people. You barely even remembered how you got home, you just knew that you were so insanely excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the tags say eventual smut. I'm still working up to it. I hope to have another 2 chapters up in the next couple of weeks!


	3. They're who?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least now you know why they looked so familiar...  
> Kinda would have been nice to know before.

Today was your first day officially beginning work for Jared and Gen. You had been over a couple more times since the initial meeting to figure out a few more details but you had never actually worked for them yet. You felt almost sick to your stomach as you got off the bus and began the lengthy walk to their house. When you got there, you let yourself in with the spare key they had given you as you were instructed. For today, your only tasks were general house maintenance. The entire family was out so you were pretty much left to your own devices to clean and straighten up around the house. You went about doing the cleaning, dusting and vacuuming. The house was so large you wondered how they managed to keep it looking so amazing all the time. As you worked through the house, you noticed a few things here and there: pictures that appeared to be taken on some sort of movie set and posters for a show you had never heard of. You began to wonder what type of work Jared and Gen were in. After a few hours, you were finally done your cleaning. Just in time for the family to return along with a couple of people you had never met before but again, seemed so familiar.  
"Oh good, [your name], you're still here!" Gen said. "We wanted to introduce you to some friends. This is Jensen and Misha." She gestured to the two strangers.  
You shook their hands and smiled. Even though they were both shorter than Jared, you found yourself still straining your neck a bit to look them in the eye.  
"Jared isn't bustin’ your ass too hard, is he?" Jensen joked.  
You could feel him looking at you a little too intently but you didn't mind. Jared gave Jensen a slight nudge and Jensen released his stare.  
"Oh, no. Of course not. This is just my first day and I already love it!" You said as you began putting on your shoes and jacket to leave.  
"Are you leaving already?" Gen asked. "We were just about to have some coffee. You're welcome to join us."  
"I'd love to but I should really get going. I'll see you tomorrow, though. It was a pleasure meeting you both."  
You waved to Jensen and Misha as you left, closing the door behind you. When you got home, your curiosity got the better of you so you researched the show you had seen the poster for in the house.  
"Supernatural" you said aloud as you typed it into the search engine. You immediately screamed, realizing why you recognized everyone. While you had never watched the show, you had seen a few things about it but rarely paid attention. Your aunt rushed into your room, spatula in hand like it was a weapon.  
"What's wrong?!" She exclaimed, looking around your room as if she expected to see a murderer or something.  
"Nothing's wrong, I'm sorry. I just finally figured out something for school. I had been working on it for a while." You decided not to tell her about the fact that you now worked for freaking celebrities.  
You pretty much just spent the night learning as much as you could about your new employers. So. Many. Fanfics. You thought as you fell down the rabbit hole that is the internet.   
____  
The next time you worked, you pulled Jared aside.  
“You didn’t mention who you were when you offered me this job.” You felt almost embarrassed that you hadn’t recognized him.  
“I didn’t think that mattered.” Jared smiled, finding it funny that you had originally thought them to be just regular people. He actually preferred it that way.  
“Of course it matters. I would have--” You paused, not quite sure of what you would have done if you had known.  
“You would have what?”  
“I- I don’t know! I would have whitened my teeth or ironed my shirt!”  
Jared laughed at how silly you sounded.  
“Your teeth and shirt are fine, [your name]. We are so much more than just actors on TV.” Jared patted you on the shoulder as he left you to think of what he had said.  
As time went on, you started to get the hang of working for the Padalecki’s and also balancing school. Some days you spent cleaning, other days you spent time with the kids, and other days you were more of a personal assistant, running errands for either Jared or Gen as they needed. It was a lot of work and you occasionally wondered what exactly your job title was since it seemed like you were doing a little bit of everything. You also saw more of Jensen and Misha who would come over occasionally. The three boys seemed to be really close friends and it made you smile knowing that even actors develop close friendships like the ones they have in the roles they play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter. Nothing special but a bit of humour.


	4. Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen seems to have taken a particular interest in you. And who can resist those gorgeous eyes?

Arriving at the Padalecki home, you once again let yourself in as you had done so many times before. Today you were assisting Jared with his day. Gen and the kids were out together for the day and the house seemed bigger somehow without the three young children. As you entered the house, you wondered how you were going to find Jared. There were so many rooms and so many places he could be. Just then, your phone buzzed with a text:  
In the den

It was from Jared. You headed towards the den and as you approached, you could hear men speaking. As you opened the door, you realized that Jensen and Misha were there as well. The three men were sprawled out on separate couches, beers in hand.   
“[Your name]!” the three exclaimed in unison.   
“Hi there.” you said sheepishly. “What can I help you with today, Jared?” you asked, walking between the couches to approach him.   
“We would actually really like some snacks. If you don’t mind running to the store and grabbing chips and stuff?” Jared said, handing you some cash. “You can take any of the cars you want, you know where the keys are.”  
“OH! And some more beer, please!” Misha said, flashing you a toothy smile.   
“I’ll go with you!” Jensen said as he stood.   
“Um, I think [Your name] is more than capable of going on their own.” Jared said, shaking his head at Jensen.   
“I know they are but I want some pie and I don’t think [Your name] knows what kind of pie I like.”  
“I can get you pie, it’s not a problem. You don’t have to worry about that. You stay here and get comfortable. I’ll be back in no time.” You said. It wasn’t that you didn’t want Jensen going with you, it was just that you didn’t want to bother him.   
“Nonsense, I’m coming with you. But you have to drive because, well, beer.” Jensen said as he passed you to head to the front door.   
You didn’t bother arguing as you grabbed the keys to one of the cars. You and Jensen rode in silence on the way to the store. You didn’t know if he was waiting for you to say something so you just focused on driving. When you got to the store, you went directly to the snack aisle and Jensen went to the bakery. You grabbed some chips, popcorn, dip, and anything else that screamed ‘drunk food’. You met Jensen back in the bakery section where he was practically drooling over a freshly baked pie the person behind the counter had handed him.   
“Are you happy with your pie?” you giggled as you asked the question.   
“OOOOOHHHHHH yessssssss.” Jensen said. “Is it weird if I just start eating it now?”   
“Probably not the best idea.” You shook your head. “I still need to grab some more beer for you guys.”  
You headed towards the alcohol section with Jensen following close behind you. Once at the beer, you stopped and tilted your head examining all the different brands of beer they had. Why on earth there were so many variations of the most disgusting thing you had ever tasted, you could never understand.   
You turned to face Jensen who was standing close behind you.   
“Which one do you guys prefer? I didn’t notice which brand you were drinking.”   
Jensen leaned in really close to you, his face practically touching yours.   
“We like this kind” he said, bringing the pack of beer he grabbed from behind you into view then pausing for a moment. Not moving, just holding eye contact with you.   
Your brain was screaming and you genuinely hoped he couldn’t hear your thoughts because they were certainly NOT PG.   
He smirked slightly as he leaned back, handing you the pack of beer.   
“Thank you.” Your voice in a whisper. Your voice didn’t seem to be working.   
Jensen began walking towards the checkout while you took a moment to process what had just happened before following after him.   
At the checkout, the cashier asked for your ID. You handed her your driver’s licence, trying to shield the shitty picture on it from Jensen. When the cashier handed it back to you, Jensen grabbed it from your hands before you could shove it back in your wallet.   
“Ohh, so cute!” Jensen said, pointing at the picture of you.   
“Let’s see… [Your name], born here, you’re an organ donor, and you’re just old enough to buy that beer.”  
“It’s not cute.” You said, snatching your ID back. Jensen smiled down at you as he gave you a once over with his eyes.   
You paid for the food and drinks and grabbed the bags, heading back to the car. Once again, you and Jensen rode in silence back to the Padalecki house.   
Arriving back at the house, you got out of the car and went to grab the bags from the trunk. Before you could get the trunk door open, Jensen was behind you. He grabbed you by the waist and spun you around to face him as he pinned you lightly to the car with his body.   
“I’m going to kiss you.” he practically growled at you, hunger in his eyes. “Is that okay?”  
“Mmhmm…” you hummed, nodding your head.   
Then, his lips were on yours, hot and heavy. He grabbed your face in his hands as your tongues found each other.   
Suddenly he was stopping, you couldn’t figure out why until you realized that you had stopped him.   
“Is everything okay?” he inquired.   
“I- I just- It’s just that Jared is my boss and this is inappropriate and you are married and I can’t.” WHAT ARE YOU DOING? your brain screamed at you. You didn’t want it to stop but you knew it had to.   
You shimmied slightly and Jensen moved himself off of you. Grabbing the bags from the trunk, you locked the car and rushed inside, Jensen following behind you.   
“Hey! That didn’t take long. Did you have any problems?” Jared asked as you brought the food and drinks into the den and gave him his change.   
“Nope, no problems. Thank you for letting me take the car.” You said, setting the beer pack down on the coffee table and handing one to Misha.   
“And Jensen wasn’t a bother? The man can be very picky about his pies.”   
You glanced over at Jensen who had entered the room with his pie and a fork. He looked at you and you broke your gaze, finding it almost difficult to look at him.   
“Heh, nope. He seems to have found a pie he likes. Is there anything else you need help with?”  
“If you could just straighten out the bedrooms before you go, that’d be great.” Jared gave you a smile as you nodded and turned to leave. Jensen had positioned himself so he was leaning on the doorframe, eating his pie. He was just slightly in the way, forcing you to speak to him.   
“Excuse me.” you said softly, looking at his chest rather than looking him in the eye.   
Jensen took a small step to the side, just enough so you could squeeze past him. You went about making the beds and picking up some of the toys that the kids had left out. As you worked you could feel someone watching you. You quickly turned around to see Jensen standing in the doorway.   
“Oh, hi…” you said, continuing to work.  
“Listen, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable earlier…” Jensen said, taking a step towards you. “I wanted to apologize.”   
“Please, don’t be sorry.” You said, now turning to face him again. “You asked if it was alright and I said yes. But then I changed my mind and you stopped. Now I’d appreciate if we could just forget it happened. Please.” The words hurt you as they left your mouth. God, he was just so pretty but you refused to be that person. You refused to be someone’s ‘side chick’ or whatever, even if that someone was a crazy rich and famous, super tall, handsome actor who came onto you first.   
Jensen’s expression shifted from apologetic to almost hurt. “If that’s what you want.” He went to step forward again but stopped himself. Instead, he gave you a small nod and left.   
“Ughhhhhh” you groaned to yourself as you questioned what you had just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've pretty much finished all the chapters. I am just doing some final touches and adding some more stuff. I will be posting 2 new chapters at least every week but possibly more often as I get the time.  
> I promise the smut is coming. I've given this way too much plot but I'm in too deep to stop at this point.


	5. Misha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha makes the best of a bad situation and decides to properly introduce himself. Jensen isn't very happy about that.

“I’m done for the day.” You said, poking your head into the den where the three men were sat. “Unless you have more for me to do.”  
“No, that’s all, thank you very much. We’ll see you on the weekend.” Jared replied.  
“Alright, I hope you have a nice night!” you smiled at the three of them before leaving.  
As you were walking away from the house, you heard the front door open. You turned to see who it was. Misha was walking – or more stumbling – towards you.  
“[Your name], hey. I just wanted to say thank you for the beer.” Misha slurred slightly.  
“It’s not a problem, really. It’s my job.”  
“I also wanted to properly meet you. I’ve only ever seen you working. I’m Misha.”  
“I’m aware. It’s nice to meet you.”  
Misha took a step forward and stumbled slightly, causing him to almost fall on you but you caught him.  
“Woah, alright. You alright?”  
“I appear to be more drunk than I anticipated.”  
“Okay then. Let’s get you back inside.” You helped Misha back into the den where Jared and Jensen were. They both stood when they saw Misha draped over your shoulder. You plopped Misha down on the couch.  
“Christ dude. What happened?” Jensen was the first to speak.  
“I thought you said you were going to use the washroom.” Jared continued after.  
“Maybe make sure he doesn’t drive tonight. I don’t think he realized how much he had drunk until he stood up.” You went to leave but Jensen stopped you.  
“Are you alright?” he asked softly, looking into your eyes.  
“Yes, I’m great. Thank you.” You said as you moved past him, finally leaving the weirdness that was that day.  
The next time you worked, the weather had warmed up enough that the Padalecki’s had their pool uncovered. When you got to the house, Gen and the kids were leaving to go to the mall. The kids had outgrown their swim suits from last year and needed some new ones.  
“The boys are out back” Gen said as you passed her and the kids.  
“The boys? Plural?” you asked, confused by what she meant by ‘boys’ since both sons were with Gen.  
You found your way through the house to the backyard where you came across the most glorious sight. Jared, Jensen, and Misha were hanging out around the pool, their bare chests and perfectly defined muscles practically glistening in the sun. Now you knew what Gen meant but she was wrong. These aren’t boys. These are men.  
You approached the pool, waving at the three men.  
“Hi there, beautiful day isn’t it?” You said, stopping at the edge of the pool, trying to not step in any puddles. “I’ll get started on some refreshments for you? Then I’ll get to work.”  
Jared nodded in approval of your plan. As you went to leave, Misha did a cannon ball into the pool, causing a huge splash to hit your back and soak right through your clothes. You stopped, your body tensing from the cold water.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t expect such a big splash.” Misha apologized profusely.  
“It’s not a problem. I’m just going to quickly change.” You said as your shook off briefly before running into the house. The Padalecki’s were nice enough to give you a room for the rare occasion that you had to stay late. You kept a change of clothes there at all times in case you ended up staying later than planned. You went up to your room and closed the door behind you, quickly shedding the wet clothes and drying yourself off with a towel. You heard a knock at the door.  
“Just a moment!” you said, wrapping the towel around your body and tucking it in on itself. You opened the door just a crack and saw a very wet Misha standing on the other side.  
“I really am very sorry. I seem to be continuously making a fool of myself in front of you.” Misha continued to apologize.  
“It really isn’t a problem. I have a spare set of clothes here anyway.” You said, opening the door a little more.  
“May I come in?” Misha asked.  
“Uh, sure.” You opened the door the rest of the way and collected your wet clothes off the floor and placed them in an empty bag.  
Misha closed the door behind him and walked over to you, standing so close that his body barely touched yours when he breathed in.  
“I think I know why I keep making a fool of myself around you” he said, putting a finger in the towel you had around yourself. Your entire body shuddered at his touch.  
“Why’s that?” your voice more seductive than you intended.  
Misha didn’t say anything as he lowered his head, placing soft kisses on your neck. You didn’t stop him. Misha wasn’t the most glaringly attractive of the three men but he had such an adorable nature, it was almost inviting. Plus those lips were just so… perfect.  
As he continued to kiss your neck, he pulled the finger he had placed in your towel down, causing the towel to fall to the ground, revealing your deliciously naked body. You took a shaky breath in as he laid you down on the bed and continued his kisses down your body. As he moved, he took a moment to appreciate each of your nipples, lightly pulling one into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them individually while his hand played with the other. You ran your hand through his hair, grabbing a handful. While his mouth continued to work on your top, his other hand slowly made its way down your body. He tapped your thighs with his fingers and you opened your legs just enough so he could fit his hand between your thighs. His fingers worked expertly, rubbing you gently. You moaned and your body writhed under his touch. He removed his hand from between your legs and you sighed at the loss of his touch. You opened your eyes and saw that he had brought his hand up to his mouth and was sucking and licking his own fingers. He then brought his face close to yours while his hand once again found its place between your legs, his now wet fingers resuming their rubbing. He paused for a moment as if to ask permission. Looking in your eyes, you nodded your approval. Just then, he kissed you passionately while he slipped one of his fingers inside you. Your breath hitched as he moved it in and out of you, slowly as first, then picking up speed. You had been trying to not make much noise but you couldn’t hold it in any more. You began to moan but he muffled the sound by kissing you again. He continued to work his finger, curling slightly within you to hit a whole new area of pleasure. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling yourself up to meet his lips. He added another finger, again starting slowly but picking up pace, faster and harder, his knuckles hitting you in just the right place on the outside while his fingers hit just the right place on the inside. You began to move your hips erratically and he took that as the sign that you were close.  
“Come for me.” he said, his lips barely leaving yours, keeping a consistent pace with his hand. That was all you needed to send you over the edge. You bucked your hips forward as you came, you orgasm rushing through you in waves. When you had finished, he removed his fingers from you, looking at the shiny fluid that covered them before licking them clean and kissing you deeply.  
“I should really get to work.” you managed to say though you were out of breath.  
Misha nodded, handing you the towel to wrap yourself in before he left you alone in the room to dress.  
You quickly put on your clothes and made sure your hair looked normal before running back downstairs to bring the guys something to drink.  
You quickly made a batch of margaritas for the guys to enjoy and brought then out on a tray. As you handed the guys each a drink, Jensen looked at you and asked:  
“So, what took you so long, [your name]?”  
“I’m really sorry. Misha got me more wet than I thought.” As you said that, Misha choked on his drink. You looked at Jensen and he seemed almost angry. You dropped your gaze and went back into the house to continue with your tasks for the day.  
As you were cleaning in the kitchen, Jensen came in. His face looked stern but there was a hint of pain in his eyes.  
“You fucked Misha?!” he practically screamed it at you.  
“Shhhh. Wh- what?” You wondered if Misha had told him.  
“You said that Misha made you more wet.”  
“Well, he did splash me when he jumped in the pool.”  
“So, you went to change and it’s just a coincidence that Misha went inside right after and came back just before you did?”  
You shrugged, afraid that if you spoke the truth would come out.  
“He’s married too. He’s Jared’s friend too.” Jensen’s voice had changed from angry to sounding hurt. “What, you don’t like me?”  
“I- We- He-” you didn’t know what to say and couldn’t get a sentence to form properly.  
Suddenly, you were being turned around and bent over the kitchen counter. Jensen pulled down your pants and discovered that you had never put a pair of panties on.  
“Oh, naughty naughty.” He whispered in your ear.  
He delivered a quick smack to your bare ass.  
“Ahh!” you inhaled sharply. The stinging pain turned to pleasure quickly as Jensen continued to lightly rub the area he had just hit.  
“Mmm” Jensen moaned, “you are naughty, aren’t you?” Jensen lightly bit your earlobe, sending a shiver down your spine. He gave you little nips and kisses along your neck then got to his knees, doing the same to your thighs and ass. He stopped for a moment, you could feel the heat from his breath on yourself.  
"Do you want this?" He asked. You looked over your shoulder at him kneeling behind you. You bit your lip and nodded yes. He smiled and put a hand on your back, pushing you further down on the counter, exposing more of you to him. His hands cupped your cheeks and separated them then he buried his face between your legs, his tongue going to work. Every flick of his tongue felt like electricity through your body. God, he knew exactly where to lick and how. His tongue flicked around in small patterns then he'd flatten it to lap at you, occasionally using his tongue to actually fuck you. You moaned loudly then caught yourself, realizing where you were and who could hear you. Jensen stopped and stood up, pressing his body against yours.  
"Shhh" he said in your ear. "You wouldn't want to get caught." He then pulled your pants back up and turned you around so you were face to face.  
"You're stopping?" You almost whined.  
"For now. You have to get back to work." He kissed you deeply then looked into your eyes. Before leaving, he placed a tiny kiss on the tip of your nose.  
"At least Misha made me cum, you know." You teased as he walked away. Jensen's entire body stopped in place before he whipped around and moved towards you with such intent. He pinned you against the counter, practically snarling.  
"I'm gonna make you regret saying that." He growled at you before sucking your bottom lip into his mouth and biting it. "Remember that." He said as he left the room.  
You let out the breath you had apparently been holding, still a bit dazed and definitely a lot more horny than you were before. You turned around and sighed, realizing that you now had to re-wash the counter you had just cleaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had intended to make the reader as gender-less as possible so that everyone could hopefully enjoy. Unfortunately, I have quickly realized that I really don't know how to do that justice while writing smut. So the reader character, as I have written, identifies as female. My sincerest apologies to anyone who may not identify as female... I hope you still enjoy.


	6. The one without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared's blissfully unaware bubble is not only popped, but obliterated.

Jared sat at his desk one night, scrolling through his Instagram feed, just wasting time. It was late at night, Jensen and Misha had already gone home, you hadn’t worked that day, and Gen and the kids were already asleep. He stopped scrolling for a moment when he looked up and noticed a small blinking light coming from the security system monitor. The Padalecki’s had security cameras positioned around the outside of the house. Despite it being a pretty safe neighbourhood, they wanted to be extra sure. Whenever there was movement around the house, it would notify them, so the blinking light wasn’t anything new, at this point it was just annoying. Unable to sleep and no longer entertained by social media, Jared decided to watch back the tapes where the cameras picked up movement.   
Jared sat and fast forwarded through pretty much nothing but his own family and friends coming and going from the house until he saw something out of the ordinary. He stopped the video and played it back. He watched as one of his cars pulled into the driveway and outstepped you and then Jensen.   
“This must have been when I sent [your name] to get more snacks.” Jared thought to himself, checking the date and time stamp on the video to confirm. As he continued the video, he watched as Jensen pinned you against the car before kissing you.   
“OH YOU GOTTA-” Jared stopped himself, remembering that it was, in fact, late and everyone in the house was asleep. “You have got to be kidding me.” he continued, now whispering to himself. “Jensen, I swear to Chuck-” Jared said, pausing the video.   
___  
The next day, Jensen and Misha showed up at the house shortly after Gen and the kids had left.   
“Dude, we’re here. Where are you?” Jensen called out to the seemingly empty house.   
“Living room.” Jared responded. Jensen and Misha made their way into the living room where Jared sat, hand over his eyes.   
“Man, you gotta downsize, this thing is still like a maze.” Jensen said, sitting across from Jared. Misha had stopped in the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water.   
“You kissed [your name]?” Jared said, his voice almost calm. He removed his hand from over his eyes and looked Jensen dead on, disappointment and rage building within him.   
They heard choking and coughing coming from the kitchen as Misha entered, water dripping from his nose.   
“What?! Where did you hear that?” Jensen said, his voice beginning to squeak it was so high pitched.   
“YOU KISSED MY EMPLOYEE!” Jared yelled, standing, looming over Jensen.   
“Okay, yes, I kissed her. But Misha FUCKED HER!” Jensen’s voice got louder, standing and pointing at Misha who was still trying to clean up the water he had choked on.   
Jared’s mouth dropped open, now focusing his mixed feelings on Misha.   
“I DID NOT!” Misha said, trying to defend himself. “There was no dick involved…” Misha’s eyes widened at his own words, immediately regretting them.   
“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” Jared yelled, putting his hand over his face and flopping back down on the couch.   
“Okay, wait, you made her cum and there was no dick involved?” Jensen was almost impressed but still pissed. He had claimed you as his and planned to keep it that way.   
Misha shrugged, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly to acknowledge what he had done. Then he remembered he was supposed to be angry and his brow furrowed again.   
“Wait, you kissed her?” Misha said, confused by the whole situation.   
“Well, I did a little more than kiss her… If you know what I mean.” Jensen said, smiling and bouncing his shoulders to display how proud he was.   
“Wai- Wait What?” Jared said, sitting back up and looking at Jensen. “You did more than kiss her?”   
“Uhmm.” Jensen paused. “No?” his voice raising at the end, the response coming out as a question. “What are you talking about?”  
“This!” Jared said, grabbing the remote and turning on the tv where he had the security footage queued up. He pressed play as the three of them watched you and Jensen from the other night after grabbing snacks.   
“Security cameras… damn it!” Jensen said, hitting himself in the side of the head. He had forgotten about the damn cameras.   
“So, you’re saying that more happened after this? With both of you?” Jared asked, directing the question at his two closest friends in the world.   
“No, not both of us. At least not at the same time.” Misha said, again regretting his own words.   
“You know what, I don’t want to hear it. Neither of you will go near [your name] again. If I so much as catch you looking at her, I swear to god.” Jared lectured the two full grown men like they were toddlers. “Do you understand?” he continued after neither of them responded.   
“Yes…” Misha and Jensen said at the same time.


	7. Nothing Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Jared get to spend some quality time together.

Several weeks go by and, to your surprise, nothing happens. Work had been normal; you went to the house, did your tasks, then left. Jensen hadn’t “made you regret” anything. Misha hadn’t made any surprise visits to your room. In fact, the more you thought about it, the more you realized that you hadn’t seen the two of them around very much. On the rare occasion that you did see them, they always practically ignored you.   
“Did they both agree to not go after you? Did you do something wrong? Oh god… did Jared or Gen find out?” The thoughts raced through your head. “Stop it, [your name].” You said aloud to yourself. Over thinking it wasn’t going to change anything. Besides, no distractions meant you could actually do your job and do it well.   
___  
Your phone buzzed in your pocket as you sat in class. It was a text from Gen:

The boys are going on a school camping trip. I’m taking the baby on a Mommy/Daughter trip.  
Jared will be home, he’ll text you if he needs you.   
Be back in a month!  
Good luck with school.  
-Gen

“A month?!” you exclaimed, looking up from your phone and realizing you had said that out loud and everyone was looking at you. You awkwardly slumped back in your seat as the lecture continued. “What if Jared doesn’t need anything. How will you support yourself for an entire month?” you could no longer focus on what the Prof was saying.   
____  
The next day, your phone buzzed again. It was a text from Jared:

Going to need you everyday while Gen is gone. I’m useless on my own.   
Maybe just stay here when you can. See you later.  
-J 

“FUCK YES!” you exclaimed, putting your fist in the air.   
“Mind your language. Young ladies like you shouldn’t be saying things like that.” An old lady on the bus beside you scolded as she shook her head.   
“Sorry…” you responded, your face going red from embarrassment.   
___  
“Jared?” you called out, entering the house. “Are you home?” There was a car in the driveway but you never knew if that meant someone was home or not. You went upstairs to your room to put your bag down, you had brought some clothes since Jared said you would be needed everyday. As you opened the door to your room, you noticed one of those clothing protector bags on your bed with a note taped to the front of it.  
“How do you feel about a uniform? -J” you read from the note. You began to unzip the bag, half expecting to find a French maid’s costume inside. You had cleaned Jared and Gen’s bedroom enough times to know that they have some kinky shit. To your surprise, there was no costume, no kinky outfit, it was actually a full outfit.   
“Huh.” You sighed to yourself, a little disappointed. You put on the outfit and looked at yourself in the mirror. It was a pair of high waisted pants, a crop top, and a cute pair of heels. The pants were tight and formed around your legs and made your ass look incredible. They secured with a zipper in the back. The top was simple, black, half-sleeves and ended just below your breasts. The heels were the only colour in the outfit, popping in a bright red.   
“I could go to church in this. But also, dang. I look good.” You did a half turn and checked out your butt for a while before heading back downstairs.   
Jared hadn’t left you any other instructions so you went about your regular routine of cleaning, starting in the kitchen. As you walked in, you noticed a note on the fridge.   
“Out with the guys, be back around 8. Gonna be hungry. Please make some dinner. -J” You read the note in your head. “Okay.” You said, starting to put together some pasta for dinner.  
The pasta had just finished cooking as you heard the door open.   
“Okay, see you tomorrow.” You could hear Jared’s voice.   
“Is [your name] there?” Jensen’s voice followed.   
“Yes.”  
“Can we-”   
“No, go home.” Jared cut him off and closed the door.   
You prepared a plate for Jared as he walked in the kitchen.  
“Jensen and Misha didn’t want to stay for dinner?” You asked. Jared stopped when he saw you, his eyes looking you up and down.   
“No, they had to go.” He replied. “I see you found your uniform.” He walked over to the table and sat.  
“Yes, I did. Do you like it?”  
“I was just about to ask you that. You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to.”  
“I like it. It’s surprisingly comfortable. The heels are a bit much but I still like them.” You placed the plate of pasta in front of Jared. “Buon appetito! It’s nothing special but if you wanted gourmet, you should have hired a chef.” You giggled to yourself.   
Jared chuckled. “It looks great, thank you.”   
“If you want more, there’s some in the pot on the stove.” You said, heading off to continue your work.   
“Where are you going?” Jared called before you left the room.   
“I was going to continue cleaning.”   
“You can do that later. Sit, join me.” Jared pulled out the chair next to him and patted the seat, gesturing for you to sit beside him. You walked over and sat, awkwardly placing your hands between your legs and slouching forward slightly.   
“With all due respect, I don’t think you’re paying me to watch you eat.”   
“No, but I am paying you to do as I ask.” Jared looked over at you as he put another fork full of pasta in his mouth.   
“Can’t argue with that.” You said, leaning back in the chair.   
You and Jared pretty much just spent the rest of the evening chatting. You had been working for him for months now, yet you didn’t know very much about him and he knew even less about you.   
___  
For a week, you spent every night at the Padalecki house. You spent most of your time either cleaning or cooking or just spending time with Jared. He seemed to really enjoy your company and especially enjoyed watching you work in your uniform. You’d catch him watching you and he would quickly avert his gaze somewhere else. During your time there you realized why Jared had said he needed you while Gen was gone: the poor man was lonely.   
On the seventh day, you had to tell Jared that you couldn’t stay there. You needed to go back to your own home for a day and get some more clothes and sort a few things out for school. He didn’t seem to mind and instead he invited Jensen and Misha over for a movie night.   
____  
You heard a knock at the front door and called out to Jared.   
“The guys are here!” You yelled as you answered the door.   
“Hello.” You said, gesturing for them to come in. You hadn’t seen them in forever and hadn’t spoken to either of them for even longer. The two men both gave you a once over with their eyes before entering the house. You closed the door behind them and Jared came out into the foyer to greet them. You went upstairs to collect your things.   
“Dude.” Jensen started. “What is [your name] wearing? I mean she looks hot but it’s a little much for cleaning.”   
“It’s her uniform.”   
“Holy shit. You mean, you asked her to wear that?” Jensen laughed. “So your wife leaves and suddenly you see what we saw, huh?”   
“What? No. I thought it would make this a little more professional if she had a uniform and she agreed to wear it.”   
“If I may,” Misha interjected. “If you wanted it to be professional, you would have asked her to wear khakis and a polo that had ‘Padalecki House’ stitched on the front. But instead you went with skin-tight pants and something that can barely be categorized as a shirt.”   
“Hey, we’re not complaining. We’re just saying that you’re a fucking hypocrite.” Jensen laughed even harder.   
“Oh, shut it.” Jared grunted at the two men. “Besides, she’s going home tonight so neither of you can say anything.”   
“She’s going home? Like she was here all week?! And you chose now to invite us over? Freaking rude, man.” Jensen hit Jared with his elbow and shook his head.   
You came back down the stairs and was surprised to see the three men still in the foyer. They all watched you as you descended the stairs, three hungry sets of eyes analysing your every step.   
“Is there something you need me to do before I go?” you asked, snapping the three of them back to reality.   
“Uh, no. Thank you [your name]. I’ll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your night.” Jared responded.   
“Be good, you three!” you said teasingly as you left.   
“Wooooo!” Jensen whistled after you had closed the door. Jared hit him in the gut causing him to grunt and double over.   
“Fuck you.” Jensen cursed.


	8. You weren't supposed to see that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You accidentally interrupt movie night... and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised smut. Here it is!

“What do you want to watch? I narrowed it down to all the Harry Potter movies, Die Hard, or What’s Your Number?” Jared said as the three of them entered the living room.   
“We all know which one Jensen wants to watch.” Misha teased.   
“What? What’s Your Number is a cute movie. It’s practically a classic and it’s got Anna Faris and Chris Evans. I mean, who wouldn’t love that?!” Jensen defended himself.   
“It’s a chick flick.” Jared rolled his eyes.   
“You’re a chick flick!” Jensen rebutted.  
“Fine, we’ll watch the chick flick. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Jared laughed as he put the disc in the player.   
Misha grabbed snacks and alcohol from the kitchen and set them on the coffee table, handing Jensen and Jared each a beer. They watched the movie in silence for a while until Jensen paused it.   
“What the hell?” Jared said.   
“You mean to tell me that you were alone in this house for an entire week with [your name] and you never once tried to hit that?” Jensen threw his arms up.   
“No, I did not try to ‘hit that’. She’s my employee.” Jared said, smirking as he took a swig of beer.   
“I’m just saying. If she were my employee and I gave her that uniform to wear, I’d be all over it.” Jensen paused for a moment. “Hell, I haven’t touched her or even looked at her in weeks and I’m so horny I nearly came on myself when she answered the door.”  
“Gross.” Misha chimed in.  
“Oh please, you were probably thinking the same thing when you saw her.” Jensen brushed off Misha’s comment.   
The three of them sat in silence for a moment then Misha shuffled, grabbing a throw pillow beside him and placing it over his crotch.   
“Are you hard?” Jensen questioned, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly as he imagined the possibility.   
“What? Don’t be ridiculous. I was just cold and there’s no blankets.” Misha tried to hide the redness in his cheeks.   
“Oh my god, he is.” Jared said, snatching the pillow away from Misha, revealing the bulge forming in Misha’s pants.   
“Are you thinking about her?” Jensen inquired.   
“Possibly…” Misha answered.  
“You know… We could help you with that.” Jensen said, sliding off the couch and crawling his way towards Misha. “It’d be like that time after the 200th episode party.” Jensen pushed Misha’s legs open, positioning himself between them.   
Jared moved onto the couch beside Misha and began placing small wet kisses on his neck. Misha groaned as his dick throbbed in his pants.   
Jensen quickly undid Misha’s pants, pulling out his hard cock and holding it in his hand for a moment before licking the tip.   
“Ohhhh” Misha’s voice wavered as he closed his eyes and threw his head back.   
Jensen took Misha’s dick in his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down while his hand pumped the base. Jared continued to kiss and lightly suck all along Misha’s neck and collar. Misha’s hand grabbed at Jared’s shirt, indicating he wanted it off. Jared quickly obliged, removing his shirt and continuing to kiss Misha’s neck. Moving up his face, Jared and Misha’s lips met and they kissed each other deeply, their tongues swirling around each other.   
____  
“FUCK!” You said to yourself. You had made it almost all the way to the bus stop before you realized that you had left your laptop at the Padaleki house. “Do I really need it?” you asked yourself, desperately not wanting to walk all the way back to the house.   
“Fucking shit.” You said again, turning around and walking back to the house, realizing that your laptop had all your school documents on it. You made it back to the front door and quietly let yourself in, not wanting to disrupt the movie night for the guys. “Where did I leave it?” You thought to yourself. “Kitchen table. Damn it.” You huffed, tip-toeing your way into the kitchen, you passed the living room, hoping the guys wouldn’t realize you were back. You grabbed your laptop and shoved it in your bag, quietly leaving the way you came. “That’s strange”, you thought to yourself. “It’s movie night but I don’t hear anything.” You decided to peak in the living room to see what was going on and to make sure everything was okay. You looked up and saw Anna Faris and Chris Evans playing basketball paused on the screen. You smiled to yourself, recognizing the movie immediately. As your eyes scanned the room, you realized why the movie was paused. There on the far couch sat Misha with his pants around his ankles, a fully clothed Jensen between Misha’s legs, and a shirtless Jared with his tongue down Misha’s throat.   
“Oh- Oh my god!” The words escaped your mouth and you quickly covered it with your hand.   
Jensen’s head stopped bobbing and Jared and Misha’s eyes flew open. They all looked over at you as you stood in the doorway, unable to look away.   
“I’m so sorry!” You finally blurted out, quickly rushing out of the house.   
“Wait!” Jared called out to you. You didn’t stop, you just kept walking, very quickly making your way almost to the end of the driveway.   
“[Your name]! Stop!” Jared said, catching up to you and grabbing your shoulder. You turned around to look at him. He was still shirtless and shoeless.   
“I’m so sorry. I forgot my laptop and I didn’t mean to and I’m going to go home. I’m so sorry.” You apologized continuously.   
“No, no. It’s fine. We’re sorry. That wasn’t our plan. You gotta believe me. We were really just having a movie night but… but things advanced.” Jared explained.   
“I’m just confused… You’re all married and best friends but- but this is how things advanced?”   
“Well, this isn’t exactly the first time something like this has happened. We’ve known each other for so long and Misha and then you and then this.” Jared wasn’t making any sense.   
“Me?” You asked. “What do I have to do with this?”   
“You’ve caused some tension amongst us since you started working for me.”   
“Tension?” You echoed Jared’s words.   
“I- I’m really sorry [your name]. If you want to quit, I completely-” Jared was cut off as you swung your arms around his neck, pressing your lips to his. You had practically jumped him on the spot but he wasn’t stopping you. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist, continuing to kiss him as he carried you back in the house. You dropped your bags at the door and Jared carried you into the living room. Jensen and Misha were still sitting there, no longer touching, now very confused at what they saw. Jared deposited you on the couch as the two of you continued to kiss, your hands raking through his hair and leaving red trails on his back with your nails.   
Jensen and Misha stood, their mouths hanging open at what they saw. You stopped kissing Jared long enough to say “Are you two going to get over here, or what?”   
The two men quickly discarded their clothes and went over to you, Jensen practically shoving Misha and Jared out of the way. Jensen pulled you over to him and began kissing down your neck while his hands worked their way up your shirt, cupping your breasts. You reached your hands out and found Misha’s still hard cock and began pumping it with your hand. You looked up and saw Jared standing there, he unzipped his pants and shed them, bringing his dick to your mouth. You happily took it between your lips and began sucking, starting at the tip and working your way down.   
Jensen had your shirt pushed up above your breasts and was playing with your nipples, nibbling on one while pinching the other. You moaned around Jared’s cock, the vibrations causing him to moan as well.   
Misha stood, moving out of your reach and went around behind Jensen. Jared also stood and moved back. Jensen stopped his work on your nipples and stood you up, your smaller than average height making you feel so tiny between the three giants.   
Jared unzipped your pants while Misha pulled your shirt off the rest of the way. Your pants fell the to floor and you kicked them out of the way. Suddenly, you were being lifted, Jared supporting your upper body, while Misha supported the rest of you. Jensen positioned himself between your legs and licked up your folds. You moaned out and Jared muffled your moan with his mouth. Jensen continued to lap at you, sucking your clit into his mouth while he penetrated you with his fingers, plunging them in and out of you at a steady pace.   
Jared’s mouth left yours and met Misha’s, the two of them kissing each other made you even more wet. Your entire body started to squirm and shake as you moaned out. God, everything felt so good.   
Suddenly, Jensen stopped and you were put down. Misha laid on the couch and you straddled him, carefully positioning yourself over him and lining his dick up, you lowered yourself, the two of you inhaling in tandem. You began moving yourself up and down, Misha’s hands on your hips, helping guide you. You looked over to see Jensen on his knees, Jared’s cock in his mouth. You hummed, beginning to move your self up and down faster, Misha’s hips now coming up to meet yours. The sound of slapping skin echoed through the room. Jensen and Jared stopped to join you, Jared massaging your tits while you took his dripping cock in your mouth. Jensen went behind you, smacking your ass hard. You let out a small squeak around the dick in your mouth. Jensen landed another smack on your other cheek and then another small one immediately after. You moaned and looked back at him. He brought his face close to yours and growled in your ear.  
“I told you I was going to make you pay for what you said.” He bit your earlobe, moving behind you again. He put a hand on your lower back and you slowed your hips to a stop on Misha’s dick. Jensen sucked on two if his fingers then positioned one of them at your ass, slowly he massaged around the rim then carefully inserted one.   
“Ahhh” you cried out, the feeling so foreign. You began to slowly move your hips back and forth, grinding on Misha while meeting Jensen’s finger. He moved his finger in you, carefully stretching you then suddenly inserting another finger. You stopped moving to adjust to the new pressure, your walls constricting against both Misha and Jensen. Jensen began moving his fingers, slowly picking up the pace. Your adrenaline drowned out any pain and replaced it with pleasure.   
You watched as Jared knelt on the couch, putting his cock to Misha’s mouth as he accepted it gladly. Jared leaned over and kissed your deeply as the other two continued to slowly fuck you. Suddenly, Jensen’s fingers were gone. He spat on his cock and rubbed it before inserting it into your ass. You bit down on Jared’s lower lip, causing him to lightly cry out.   
The feeling of two dicks in you, fucking you at the same time was somehow like a pressure and like being ripped apart but god it felt good. You stopped moving and allowed the boys to fuck your every hole. You moaned and gasped for air as you could feel yourself getting close. Jensen reached around you and began rubbing your clit and it was like you reached the climax trifecta. You came hard, your entire body quivering, your insides fluttering around the two cocks still in you. Misha followed close behind you, bringing his hips up a few more times before he released himself inside you.   
Jensen smacked you lightly one more time before removing himself from you and placing a kiss on the handprint he had left on your ass. You climbed off Misha and sat on the couch, feeling like you had just run a marathon.   
“We’re not quite finished yet.” Jared said, bending over in front of you to lick at the mixture of fluids slowly leaking out of you. Jensen stood behind Jared and began to slowly work at him, the same way he had done to you.   
You threw your head back at the continued sensation between your legs and the incredible show going on in front of you. Misha, not want to be left out, sat beside you and kissed you deeply while one of his hands found your clit and began quickly rubbing while Jared’s tongue continued to work in patterns on your folds.   
Jensen fucked Jared hard, one of his hands rubbing his cock at the same time. Jared stopped what he was doing, now just breathing hot air onto you, he moaned out as he came, coating the floor in his white mess.   
Misha continued to work your clit then stopped to fuck you with his fingers, using two to pound into you until you couldn’t hold on anymore, you bucked you hips as you came for the second time, feeling the high surge through you, even more intense than the first time.   
“Okay- okay” you managed through shaky breaths. “I’m done.”   
“Hmm, not yet.” Jensen said. “Now it’s my turn.”   
Oh god, you felt like an overcooked noodle, you weren’t sure you could handle anymore.   
“I thought you already made me pay for what I said?” You whimpered.   
“Not even close.” Jensen growled the words at you as he picked you up and pinned you against the wall. His dick slid into you with ease, your own natural lubrication in copious amounts. He fucked you against the wall, your arms and legs wrapped around his body for support.   
“You’re gonna cum for me.” He whispered in your ear, then nibbled at your collar.   
“I don’t think I can.” You huffed, your body not ready for this amount of prolonged abuse.   
“That wasn’t a request.” He looked you in the eyes and somehow that sent you over the edge. You screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and Jensen came inside you, your eyes locked on each other. He thrust into you a couple more times then gently put you down, keeping his arms around you to make sure you had your balance. You tried to take a step but your knees buckled.  
“Woah there, careful.” Jensen said, catching you. He lifted you and brought you over to the couch and laid you down beside Misha and Jared who were already cuddling under a blanket. Jensen laid down beside you and the four of you quickly fell asleep, arms and legs intertwined.


	9. Best. Job. Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a grossly corny wrap-up to the events of this work.

When you awoke, you were alone on the couch, still naked but tightly wrapped in a blanket. You barely opened your eyes, trying to see the time. It was 7am, still too early. You grumbled to yourself but managed to sit up.   
“Ohhhh.” You groaned, everything still a little sore from the previous night’s work out.   
Holy shit… that actually happened. You slowly stood up, keeping the blanket wrapped around yourself like a burrito. You slowly waddled your way to the kitchen. There was a plate of eggs and toast on the counter with a note beside it:  
[Your name], you were sleeping so soundly, we didn’t want to wake you. Eat up and drink lots of water! We’re in the den finishing the movie.   
-J2M  
You smiled at the note and grabbed a piece of toast from the plate. You continued your waddle over to the den where the guys were. “You’re number 20! You’re number 20!” Anna Farris’ character said while jumping on the bed in the movie. You laughed, remembering the rest of the movie. Jared looked over from the screen and saw you standing there.   
“[Your name]!” He said, jumping up to meet you. “How are you feeling?”   
Jensen and Misha also stood to greet you, watching you slowly waddle over to the couches.   
“I’m sleepy.” You said, gingerly sitting on one of the couches. Jensen was first to sit, he sat immediately beside you, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you in. Misha and Jared sat on their respective couches to give you some space. You sank into Jensen’s arms, your head resting against his chest. He placed a small kiss on your forehead, hugging you tighter.   
“So I guess I’m really fired, huh?” You looked at Jared.   
“Why on Earth would you be fired?” Jared looked at you, confused by your words.   
“Well, you’re all married and last night was… well it was really fucking good.” The three boys chuckled. “And I guess I just figured that there’s no way I could keep working here after that.”  
"Don't be silly, [your name]. You are the best employee I've ever had, I could never fire you. Plus I doubt if you'll be working here forever." You frowned slightly. "Not that I don't want you to, but you're clearly a very bright person. You can accomplish so much more than this." Jared finished, smiling at you.   
"Thank you. But what about your wives and families?" You questioned.   
"We all agree that we think it's best they don't know about this." Misha told you.   
"So it's like none of this ever happened?" Your voice cracked a little as you tried to hide your sadness.   
"No, no, sweetheart. Of course it happened. And we all loved it. We just can't talk about it." Jensen said as he brushed your hair away from your eyes.   
The thought of having to pretend it didn’t happen made you sad but you understood. And you'd hate to be the one who somehow managed to tear apart three marriages simultaneously.   
"What now?" You wondered aloud.  
"Now we have a Harry Potter marathon!" Jared practically jumped out of his seat to load the first movie into the player.   
Jared and Misha moved to cuddle beside you and Jensen as the four of you settled in for the next 19 hours and 39 minutes of your life.   
“Oh, [your name]?” Jared asked, pausing the movie.   
“Hmm?” You sleepily responded.   
“What was it that Jensen was punishing you for?”   
“Oh, um-” you were cut off.   
“Don’t you dare.” Jensen looked at you.   
“Oh come on! Tell us!” Jared and Misha complained.   
You huffed. “I told Jensen that Misha had at least made me cum…”   
Misha jumped up and thrust his fist in the air. “Hell. Yes!” He exclaimed, pointing at Jensen.   
“Yeah, well… I at least kept her wanting more. Unlike someone, just giving it away for free!” Jensen motioned at Misha, shutting him up. Misha sat back down and pouted.   
The entire room burst out laughing before settling down again and resuming the movie.   
____

The 4 of you vowed to never speak of that night again. You stopped wearing the uniform Jared had got you and instead wore your regular clothes. Though you did still keep the outfit for going out because you look hot as hell in it. Maintaining a professional relationship with the Padalecki's was surprisingly not that difficult. Jensen never did get over you and he would still occasionally remind you of this when no one but Jared was home. Jared didn't approve of it but he didn't stop you either.   
You eventually graduated and got your degree and also got a job offer from your dream company thanks to the glowing letter of recommendation from a freaking celebrity.   
You said goodbye to the Padalecki house hold and family but stayed close with them, pretty much being adopted into it as "cool aunt [your name]".   
With your new job, you were able to move into your own house, making sure to stay close to home. You even got a call from Alice, practically begging you to go back. You politely declined even though you desperately wanted to tell her where to shove it.   
You and Jensen did eventually stop having secret sex, which killed you both but it was for the best. You met someone else and Jensen's marriage with his wife has never been stronger.  
All in all, everything worked out. The four of you will forever have your one night of ecstasy and no one can take that away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's everything! I really do hope you enjoyed. This is the longest story I've ever written so it had a lot of plot.   
> If you have any suggestions or requests for other Supernatural fics, please leave a comment. I love hearing what you have to say!

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that any cheating that may occur in this work is purely fictional and I do not condone any cheating or such behaviour.


End file.
